Jewels of Lost Memories
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls meet a girl named Corina that has lost her memories, and might have a connection to the jewel robbery. The girls travel around town to help the girls regain her lost memories.


The city of Townsville, on a sunny Friday afternoon, the Powerpuff Girls are busy with an important matter that they haven't been able to solve in days. There's been a big jewelry heist at one of the large local jewelry stores, and the store has been cleaned out. Everything in the store has been stolen including all of the money and jewelry. Since they already finished school, the girls are flying around town so they can investigate the crime, but they remember that there are no clues left behind.

"Man! I can't believe it's been three days and we haven't had any leads on who committed the crime!" Buttercup whines and complains.

"Don't worry Buttercup, we'll find those robbers and get all the jewels and money back," Blossom says with a confident smile.

"But there were no clues at the crime scene. Nothing! A perfect heist!" Bubbles says with concern.

"And no one knows if there's more than one person involved in this," Buttercup adds.

The girls are feeling very stumped about the robbery. Since it seems like a perfect crime, it might be impossible to have any leads on the thieves. Just then, Bubbles stops flying and sees something down below.

Bubbles loudly points out, "Hey look!"

Blossom and Buttercup look down where Bubbles is pointing, and they look very shocked at what they are seeing. There's a young woman between 18 to 21 years old. She has blonde hair tied in a pony tail with a black hair band, light green eyes, and pale light skin. She is wearing a magenta button up shirt with sleeves just pass her elbows, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a silver chain like belt with a heart in the middle. The PowerPuff Girls are shocked to see that the girl from below is walking right towards traffic, like she's not seeing it at all.

"What is she doing?!" Bubbles shockingly asks.

"She's going to get hit!" Buttercup exclaims.

Without any delay, The Powerpuff Girls spring into action. A truck driver sees the girl walking in the street. He slams on the breaks and the truck comes to a screeching halt, but it won't be able to stop in time. Before the collision can take place, Bubbles and Buttercup deflect the truck while Blossom takes her off the street and onto the sidewalk. When they know the girl is safe, Bubbles and Buttercup put the truck down, and they fly back to where Blossom and the girl is. The relieved truck driver thanks them for their heroic rescue and drives to his next destination.

Blossom puts the girl down and says, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

They haven't even got a reply from the girl. They can see she looks very pale and unstable like she's in some kind of daze. Suddenly, she collapsed from exhaustion and faints on the ground.

"What happened?!" Bubbles asks with a shock.

"I don't know, but something's wrong. She seems too healthy to pass out like that," Blossom says while trying to hold her from the shoulders.

Then Blossom says, "Let's get her to the hospital, and fast."

Agreeing with the idea, the girls rush the unconscious girl to the hospital. The doctors at the hospital examine her entire body, including her head. However, the girl is unable to answer the doctor's questions at all. The doctors will have to tell the PowerPuff Girls about the serious situation they have on their hands.

"Well, the girl hadn't received any damage to her from the near collision with the truck," The doctor explains.

"That's good," Bubbles says with a smile.

However the doctor informs the girls, "Well not entirely, there is a small problem. Apparently the girl can't seem to remember anything except for her name, which she told me is Corina."

"Corina, huh," Blossom replies starting to think about the situation.

"Yes. According to the results, she seemed to have a severe injury to the head and back before you came across her. However, her amnesia seems to be temporary, so there is hope that she will get her memory back," The doctor explains.

Then the doctor says, "We would like to keep her here for observation. She can leave the hospital tomorrow, but it will be wise that you three can keep an eye on her when she is released."

"That's good to know," Buttercup replies.

Buttercup turns to Blossom and asks, "So, what do we do now?"

"It might be a good idea to visit our patient and ask her if there's anything she might know that will help get her memory back," Blossom answers.

Agreeing to the suggestion and having a discussion with the doctor, the girls arrive at Corina's room. After being let into the room, the girls have a talk with Corina about their plan to help her. Corina is happy for the help she's being offered, but isn't sure how they are planning on doing it.

Corina questionably says, "So let me get this straight, you're saying that after I get out of the hospital, you are going to help me get my memory back?"

"Yep. We thought it will be a good idea to help you get your memory back," Bubbles says with a happy smile on her face.

"But how?" Corina asks.

"Well, is there anything you remember or do you have anything that might give us a lead?" Blossom asks.

Corina starts to think about what she can remember or have something that might help. Just then, Corina remember something, and it might be important for them to know.

"Now that you mention it, I do have something that might help," Corina answers.

She then picks up something from the desk and shows it to the girls, as she says, "I don't remember where I got it from, but I hope it might be something."

Corina hands the object to Blossom. Blossom is surprised to see Corina handing her a beautiful heart shaped ruby pendant with a gold chain and base. Bubbles and Buttercup also take a look at it and can tell that they have seen it somewhere before.

Blossom turns to Corina with a nervous look and asks, "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Corina simply nods her head meaning it's okay. With that, the girls fly outside of the room and hide themselves in the staircase with the door closed behind them. They can tell that the pendant Corina has is very extraordinary and important.

Buttercup asks looking surprised, "Blossom, isn't that one of the jewels that was stolen from the store?!"

"It is, but I don't know if Corina is the one who stole it," Blossom answers.

"But can't we know for sure? She lost her memory so there's no way for her to remember what connects her to the pendant, " Bubbles says looking concerned.

Blossom think about this as she explains, "I think the only way to know for sure is to help Corina remember what happened. Remember, there might be a possibility that she had nothing to do with the crime."

"Right, but it's also best for us to keep a close eye on her," Buttercup says.

"That's right. Starting tomorrow, we're going to help Corina retrace her steps," Blossom replies.

Agreeing to the idea, the girls ask Corina if they can hold onto the pendant and she immediately agrees to it. At the time, Corina is able to write some words, and draw some pictures of what she might remember, and hopefully look for possible ideas the next day. The PowerPuff Girls know they have a extremely difficult mystery to solve, and that mystery is to see if Corina knows anything about the crime.

The next day, Corina is feeling better and finally is out of the hospital, but she will need to take it easy for a few days because of her sore back and head. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are certain that Corina might know something about the robbery, but are giving her the benefit of the doubt that she did not rob the jewelry store. Right now, they know that helping her regain her memory is their number one priority in order to solve the crime.

"Okay, so let's take a look at some of the pictures you drew for us," Blossom says as she hold out two pieces of paper.

Blossom lays two pieces of paper on the table. Both of them have pictures along with some words next to them relating to the pictures. Taking a look of the pictures and writings, some of them don't make too much since, and even the girls are confused by it.

"Geez, these pictures don't go along with the writing," Buttercup says looking frustrated.

Bubbles however looks at the photos, and says, "Well, I think some of them are cute."

"I think this one looks familiar," Blossom says while looking at the picture of a sparrow.

Looking at the words and photo, Blossom says, "Judging by the words and the picture, I think Corina is a student at Townsville University. The sparrow is the symbol of the college and the words, Japanese 1, Culinary Arts 51, Math 10, and Music 12 must be some of the classes she is taking."

"Well, let's get over there, and see," Buttercup says, wanting to get the mystery solved.

Sometime later, the girls and Corina arrive at the university. After talking to the Dean of the university, he confirms that Corina is a student for a English and Creative Writing Degree. He even gives the girls the dorm and room number where she is staying. Their next destination is Corina's dorm room. Luckily the room isn't that hard to find, they are hoping to find a lot of evidence in there. However, when they open the door, they are shocked to see that the room is a complete disaster.

Buttercup surprisingly says, "Whoa! What happened here?!"

"It looks like someone wrecked the place," Bubbles says while looking at the spreaded clothes.

Blossom starts to think about this and says, "Maybe someone was searching in this room, and from the looks of it. No one found what they are looking for."

"Well whoever did it, it might be a good idea to clean up after them. Maybe we might be able to find clues," Corina suggests.

The PowerPuff Girls all agree to this idea, so they clean up the room and try their best to find some clues. However, the only thing they have found is a strand of long black hair, and a small piece of ripped red cloth. After cleaning and searching, the girls are at the benches in front of the school, taking a break and trying to figure out their next plan. Meanwhile, Corina goes to the restroom to wash her face. They are still looking at the pictures, and are wondering who destroyed Corina's room.

"What do you think could have happened to the room?" Bubbles asks her sister while thinking.

"Yeah. It's like Blossom said, whoever damaged the room was trying to look for something, but had no luck," Buttercup replies.

"I wonder if the one who stole the jewels and money was trying to find their loot," Blossom replies while scratching her head.

"But why?" Bubbles asks.

"Maybe Corina is either an accomplice or took the jewels by mistake somehow," Blossom says with suspicion.

However, they are not going to get their answer so easily. All of the sudden, Corina lets out a scream full of fear. When the girls turn around they can see someone carrying Corina off. The girls take action and fly after them trying to rescue the hostage. Corina is able to escape by biting her kidnapper on the wrist. The pain from the bite causes the kidnapper to let her go.

When the girls reach Corina, they can see that she isn't harmed, but the kidnapper is long gone. Unfortunately the culprit is covered in thick clothes along with a hat, sunglasses, and a scarf, Corina is unable to make out the criminal's face. In other words, there's no way of knowing who did this. The PowerPuff Girls know the situation is more serious than they originally imagine. They now believe that Corina not an accomplice, but a target of the criminal.

Later on, the girls return Corina to the hospital to double check on any possible injuries from the attack. After a half hour of examination, Corina seems to be fine and the attempted kidnapping has no effect on her condition. The girls then leave the hospital so they can discuss on what to do next. Since it's a beautiful day, they stop at the park and sit down on one of the picnic table to figure out their next destination.

"So let's go over the facts. We know that Corina knows something about the robbery and it appears the thief is after her to get the jewels and money back." Blossom explains.

"And it doesn't look like the thief is going to give up unless we find the stolen goods first," Buttercup adds in a serious tone.

"But we all don't fully know what happened that explain why Corina had that necklace and the thief is after her," Bubbles replies with concern.

Then Corina says, "I guess that is a problem. I don't know if this helps, but I had this feeling like I know that person before."

"You mean the one who grabbed you?" Blossom asks.

"Yes. I felt like I knew the person, but I don't remember. From what else I remember, I got my head hit with something made of metal. It also happened during the night. I remember smelling something sweet too," Corina says, trying to remember from her past.

The PowerPuff Girls start to think about what Corina is trying to remember. Then they look at the pictures and words from the papers they brought with them. They solved one picture with the words. There is one more piece with it's own pictures and words. The second one has pictures of a cream puff, eclair, ice cream, a slice of pie and cake, and a cup of tea and other drinks. There are also some words like, quitting time, shifts, serving, and the words sweets and cafe.

Bubbles questionably asks, "Do you think the picture of the sweets and the words are from where she smell the sweet scent?"

"Could be, but we don't know where that place is. There must be a lot of restaurants, cafes, and other places that make and sell sweets," Blossom replies to the question.

The girls continue to think hard on what else Corina could have been before losing her memories. Just then, Bubbles has an idea, and knows something about the sweets, and the words that has been written with the pictures of the sweets.

Bubbles happily cheers "That's it!"

"What is it Bubbles?" Blossom asks looking surprised.

"I think I know where to go next," Bubbles answers with glee.

Some time later, the girls and Corina are at the place where Bubbles suspects where Corina used to be before she lost her memories. The place is a small cafe called Sweet Kiss Cafe. From the looks of it, the place doesn't seem to be very busy, so it's a good time for them to ask some question, and get something to eat.

When they walk in, one of the female workers recognized Corina, and happily screams, "Corina!"

The girls comes to them with a happy yet relieved look on her face. The girl has tanned skin, black hair tied in a ponytail braid, and brown eyes. She is wearing a green shirt, light blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. She is also wearing a white apron with a lemon pie on it next to a pink lip mark, and the words reads, Sweet Kiss Cafe in cursive.

The girl asks with dismay "Corina where were you, you had me worried sick?!"

"Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Corina asks, unsure who the girl is.

The girl looks at Corina with a shock look and wonder what's wrong. Seeing her eyes, she can tell that Corina really doesn't remember her. Problem is that she doesn't know why or how this happened.

"Are you feeling okay, you're not acting like yourself?" The girl asks with concern.

Blossom flies to the girl and politely asks, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"My name is Sally. I'm Corina classmate and friend, we both worked here," The girl named Sally says as she introduced herself.

"She works here?" Bubbles questionably replies.

"Yes. But why doesn't she remember me, or what happened to her while we were at work a few nights ago?" Sally questions.

The girls have to explain to Sally what happened to Corina about her lost memories and was almost abducted by someone. Based on what the girls tell her, Sally is shocked and grows more worried for her friend.

However, Sally calmly says, "I see, Corina lost her memories and you're trying to help her get them back."

"I'm afraid she did, but we're trying to help her get it back. What's worse, the robber behind the jewel robbery seems to be after her," Blossom adds.

Sally starts to think about the dilemma and says, "That does explain the jewels and money Corina had in that bag that very night."

"What!" The girls shockley reply.

"Yes," Sally answers again to the statement.

She then turns to Corina, and explains, "Corina, you may not remember this, but you told me that you accidentally bump into someone and must have grab the wrong bag by mistake while you were on your way to work that night."

"I… I think I remember that," Corian says sounding unsure.

"Did you know what happened next?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, when we told the manage, he suggested that after Corina and I finished our shift that we take the bag to the police and report that her bag was taken. However, after our shift and while I was in the restroom, Corina disappeared, but the bag of jewels and money was still on the ground," Sally explains of the event with Corina and herself

"When was this?" Blossom asks, pushing the interrogation farther.

"It was on wednesday night ," Sally answers.

Bubbles eyes widens and surprisingly says, "Wednesday! That's the same night as the robbery!"

"The robber must have bumped into Corina and accidentally switched bags by mistake, so the robber was trying to get the jewels and money back from her the first time, but ended up losing her memory due to a sudden blow on a metal object," Blossom explains of what really happened at the night of the robbery.

Hearing the explanation, Sally remember something, and says, "Now that you mention the the garbage cans behind the cafe were knocked over that night."

"So I had my memory lost for three days," Corina says, sounding a bit sad about this whole dilemma she been facing.

"That's rough," Bubbles replies.

Blossom turns to Sally and asks, "Sally, where is the bag with the jewel and money now?"

"It's in my locker. After what happened, I think it will be best to wait until Corina can testify since she's the one who first got it," Sally answers.

"So what are we going to do? We have the jewels and money back, but we don't have the thief responsible for this mess. What's worse, Corina has been made a target to the crook," Buttercup asks with anger and has no clue what to do.

The others think about the situation Buttercup spats out and realize she's right. The thief want the stolen items back so much that she is going after an innocent girl to get it. They need to find a way to catch the one responsible for this, and give back the jewels and money to the store. Just then, Corina has an idea on how to catch the crook, but knows it's going to be very risky.

Corina says, sounding unsure about her plan, "I think I have an idea."

The girls including Sally look at Corina with a surprised look, hearing that she has a plan. Corina whispers the plan to the girls, and knows what kind of risk it will take. However, she explains to them that it might be her chance to not only get her memory back, but to catch the thief who committed this crime. The girls including Sally reluctantly agree to the idea no matter how much they hate this.

"I think this is the worst idea," Sally whispers.

"I know. I don't like this at all," Buttercup whispers back.

"I don't think this is the best idea either," Bubbles whispers in concern.

Later in the night, The PowerPuff Girls and Sally are waiting behind one of the dumpsters behind to cafe while Corina is holding the bag that has the jewels and money inside out in the open. Corina plan is to use herself including the loot as bait to catch the crook. Sally, Bubbles and Buttercup don't want Corina to put herself in danger like this. They figure that she's been through enough, but all of them including Blossom agree to the idea.

Blossom turns to the three girls whispering and quietly says, "Corina said that if the thief sees that she has the bag, they won't be able to resist taking it from her."

"I only wish Corina came up with a plan that doesn't put herself in danger like that," Sally replies still worried for her friend's safety.

Before anyone can push the conversation even further, Corina lets out a horribly loud shriek. The girls and Sally look to see that she is being grabbed by the same person from the university. With that, the girls decide into action and catch the robber once and for all. The culprit is about to take the bag until…

"Not so fast!" The girls loudly announce.

The culprit looks to see The PowerPuff Girls and that this whole thing is a set up, so in desperation the thief grabs the bag full of jewels and money from Corina, and pushes her to the ground. Just as she is being pushed down, Corina accidentally grabs hold of the thief's hat and scarf and yanks it off. The struggle also causes the culprit's sunglasses to fall off as well. Corina hits the ground and look to see that the hat, scarf, and sunglasses are off of the culprit's face and head. Corina gasps with a shock, seeing the person behind the gear, the girls and Sally gasp seeing the person's face.

The Powerpuff Girls scream in shock, "Sedusa!"

Sedusa becomes aware that she has been caught and then glares at Corina for blowing her cover. Seeing Sedusa's face is making Corina very scared. Just then all of the memories of her past and the night she lost her memory is coming back to her.

She starts to remember that she was waiting for her friend with the bag full of jewels and money on the ground. She felt nervous about going to the police, since she never had to go there before. Luckily her friend, Sally is going. She is holding the lovely heart ruby shaped pendant like the one she handed to Blossom. Just then, something wraps around her pinning her arms and wraps around her mouth so she won't let out a scream. She tried to break free, but was not successful. The next thing Corina knew she came face to face with Sedusa who is using her black snake like hair to grab hold of her. Out of fear, Corina ended up giving Sedusa a hard kick in the face. That caused Sedusa to lose the grip on Corina and control on her hair. Corina fell and ended up hitting two of the trash cans behind the cafe. Sedusa ran away after hearing the noise, and Corina got up and slowly walked away with a sore back and head.

Remember everything that has happened, Corina screams in fright, "That's her! She's the one who attacked me that night at the cafe!"

The girls are surprised to hear that Corina has her memory back, but at a bad time. However, Sedusa uses her hair to grab Corina and is planning to use her as a hostage. The girls and Sally can see that Corina is in big trouble.

"You put her down Sedusa!" Buttercup screams.

"Sorry girls, but I think she'll be staying with me. That is unless you give me the bag," Sedusa says, and she doesn't seems to be timid at all.

The girls glare at Sedusa for using an innocent girl as a hostage. Just then, Sally grabs the bag full of the stolen items and make her way towards Sedusa. Sally figures that her friend's life is important. Before she gives up the bag, she looks at Sedusa, and knows what to do.

"You want the bag so bad… then you can have it!" Sally screams.

Then she throws the bags at jewels and money at Sedusa. The bag hits her on the stomach causing to fall on the ground, and lets go of Corina. The PowerPuff Girls take action and is able to give Sedusa a good thrashing while Sally helps Corina get to safety. A few minutes later, the girls have defeated Sedusa and Corina has her memory back.

After taking Sedusa to jail, the girls are able to recover Corina's bag. They figure that Sedusa must have figured out who Corina is from her student i.d card, and other items that the bag contains. She tried to find the bag in her room, but couldn't find it. However, a piece of her hair fallen off and ripped a piece of fabric by her clothes by mistake. Since the mystery has been solved, everyone can rest easily now, and get a good night sleep.

The next day, Corina and Sally invited the girls to the Sweet Kiss Cafe for lunch and dessert. Sally really wants to repay the girls for helping her best friend get her memory back. Corina also like to hang out with them without any more distractions. Of course, they both volunteer to serve the girls food and drinks.

Corina brings them some cake over to them and says, "Sorry for the wait girls, but you are going to love these chocolate fondant cakes."

Corina then serves the girls each a chocolate fondant cake with whipped cream next to it. Sally also brings the girls some milk to help enjoy the chocolaty dessert. Corina and Sally know that this is one of the popular desserts in the cafe. Then they both sit next to the girls with their own cake and milk.

The girls eyes sparkles seeing the sweets saying, "MMM!"

"Just like everyone else who had seen them. They have chocolate on the inside too," Sally says, while Corina giggles a bit.

The girls are very excited to eat the dessert. With that, they start to take a bite their chocolate cake. When they take a bite of it, they feel that a lot of chocolaty goodness has fully emerged in their mouth. Corina and Sally can tell that the girls love them, and there doesn't seem be any turning back on it.

"So what do you think?" Sally asks with a smirk on her face.

"It's yummy!" The girls cheer with amazement.

Corina laughs and says, "I'm glad you like them."

"Thank you," The girls reply.

For the rest of their time at the cafe, the girls along with Sally and Corina continue to enjoy their dessert. At the end, the girls have gain some new friends, and ones that make great desserts. The one who is mostly enjoying them is Buttercup, who is practically putting the whole cake in her mouth. And so once again the day has been saved thanks to… The PowerPuff Girls.


End file.
